I'm a Believer
by rippedjeans
Summary: Embry was starting to give up on the hope of ever imprinting that is until he ran into a girl named Lucy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. The song is _I'm a Believer _by Smashmouth.**

* * *

_I thought love was  
only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
but not for me_

"Guys guess what?" Quil burst through the Clearwater's front door with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. Well that's not true. He always smiles idiotically when he's talking to Claire, listening to Claire, playing with Claire, or talking about Claire. I call it the "imprint smile". All of those morons wear the same goofy expressions when it comes to their other halves; even Paul and that's saying something.

No one was really paying attention to Quil due to the fact that Seth had just got the newest Grand Theft Auto game and Jake, Seth, and I could focus on nothing but that.

"Guys!" Quil whined. I swear, he's become such a whiner since he's imprinted.

"What?" Leah muttered irritably from her place on the couch where she was reading a magazine. I could understand Leah's irritation with Quil. She knew as well as I did about who he was getting ready to ramble about for hours. Leah and I have grown close since Quil and I joined Jake's pack. We were some of the older two that had still not imprinted, and a friendship formed based off that unfortunate similarity.

"Claire lost her first tooth!" he boomed with way too much excitement.

Are you serious man? Where the hell did your balls go? He looked like a proud father. No, scratch that. Imprinting replaced his manhood with a vagina. He looked like a proud mother.

"Well you better go put on your frilly tooth fairy costume." Leah smirked. "I know you've been counting down the days until this glorious day would come" she jeered.

I couldn't let the chuckle slip out. Quil's happy demeanor had twisted into a sour expression.

"God Leah, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" he snarled.

"God Quil, why do you have to be such a creepy pedophile all the time?" she mocked back not even glancing up from her magazine.

"Guys, cool it." Jacob demanded in his stern Alpha voice. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He gushes over Nessie all the time, and it's equally as sickening.

"Whatever." They both grumbled.

"Wow Quil. That's awesome." Seth exclaimed to break the tension that had suddenly rose in the air. You could always count on Seth to be happy-go-lucky no matter what.

And just like that, Quil's mile wide grin was back.

"Yeah man, congrats." I told my friend; my statement being much less enthusiastic than Seth's previous exclamation.

"Dude, did Nessie ever lose her baby teeth?" Quil asked.

"Nah man, I think she was just born with her adult teeth or somethin'."

Imprint talk. And there's my cue to leave.

I got up from my spot on the floor and mumbled a goodbye as I left. Seth's eyes were still glued to the T.V. while Jake and Quil were too far gone in imprint land to even notice my exit. Leah was the only one to acknowledge my departure, and she seemed to be looking for her way of escape as well.

When everything always gets to be too much, the beach is my refuge. I made my way into the woods and stripped down to phase. As much as I sometimes hate being a wolf, I got to admit, it sure does have its advantages. My run to the beach took no more than a minute with my wolf speed. Once I got there, I plopped down on a log to sulk.

Not to sound horribly pathetic, but I've even tried to imprint. I used to make weekly trips to Forks to try and find the one who would make my world stand still or however Sam described imprinting. After weeks of nothing, I finally gave up. Leah is the only one who knows about my weekly trips, and instead of laughing at me like I thought she would, she smiled sadly at me. Her eyes were shiny and full of understanding. We were virtually the same. Imprint had burned both of us; however, her much worse than me. Imprinting has taken away my friends, and taken away Leah's love and her hope. It has made us bitter.

_Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_

"I got you now, you beady eyed little monster!" came a shriek from a little ways down the beach. I looked up to see a young girl in a pair of short khaki shorts and a green short sleeved t-shirt with only one flip flop on her foot. The other flip flop she was using to viciously beat to death a little grey crab; the whole time laughing maliciously.

What a fucking psycho.

I guess she felt my heavy gaze on her, for she stopped her beating and looked over in my direction.

And that's when it happened.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. I could focus on nothing but the girl I had previously referred to as a psycho. After a moment she dropped her gaze. She was just staring down at the flattened crab.

I have to go talk to her.

As I walked over to her, her features became even clearer to me. She had long curly eye lashes that perfectly framed her eyes. She had a cute button nose and pink pouty lips. Freckles were lightly dusted over her nose and cheeks. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled away from her face into a messy pony tail. Her finger nails and toe nails were painted a metallic blue, while various bracelets adorned her slender wrists. She reminded me of a mermaid for some reason.

"What did that poor little crab ever do to you?" I asked once I reached her.

"He was trying to eat my food." She told me casually as if we were old friends as she continued to stare down at the dead crab. "And he touched my toe." She cringed finally looking up at me.

She had blue-green eyes; more blue than green, and in them I saw a sense of innocence.

"You realized you just beat Sebastian to death right?" I asked playfully.

"I did not!" she stomped her foot in the sand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sebastian was red, and friendly, and could talk!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was mistaken." I chuckled. "I'm Embry by the way." I held out my hand to shake hers'.

"I'm Princess Lucy." She curtsied totally disregarding my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

My imprint is completely eccentric and a little scary, but I love her anyways.

_I'm in love  
I'm a believer _

_I couldn't leave her  
If I tried._

* * *

**AN: This just popped into my head. Let me know what you think! Oh and there are probably a few grammar mistakes in there. Sorry about that.**


End file.
